


sweet (like strawberry cheesecake)

by svnggyu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jooheon is mentioned, M/M, changki rise, he'll probably make an appearance at some point, my smol children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnggyu/pseuds/svnggyu
Summary: Changkyun still went to the ice cream parlor even though Jooheon couldn't make it. It was because of the ice cream, he told himself. Definitely not because he found the pink haired employee oh so cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to sweetheart/white sugar while i wrote this so i guess i suggest doing that. also you can imagine them styled like how they were in that music video except kihyun has pink hair bcos his pink hair is lyfe

It was a Friday afternoon in the middle of May, so of course Changkyun was headed to the neighborhood ice cream parlor on the way home. It was his weekly routine to go to the ice cream parlor on Fridays after school with Jooheon, his best friend. Only, this week he was headed there alone (Jooheon had said something about having to go to his older brother’s dance showcase or whatever, Changkyun wasn't paying much attention).

Technically, Changkyun didn't really have to go to the ice cream store this week cause Jooheon wasn't there, but the ice cream was calling for him. He couldn't survive a week without his favorite ice cream. (Jooheon laughed at this, and insisted that the real reason was because of the cute pink haired boy working the cash register, but Changkyun quickly denied that.)

As Changkyun entered the shop, the bell on the door chimed briefly, signaling his entrance. Changkyun looked over to the cash registers and saw the pink haired boy in all his glory. He was wearing a long sleeved black and white striped shirt with a pair of blue skinny jeans, and a black apron to tie it all off. He looked utterly adorable. _“Ah, he's here!”_ Changkyun thought and a small smile threatened to appear on his face, but he quickly suppressed it. _“No! Bad Changkyun! That's not the reason you're here! It's the ice cream. You're here for the ice cream,”_ he mentally chastised himself as he walked to the counter.

“Welcome to Sweetheart Ice Cream Shop, how may I help you today- Oh, it's you. No friend today?” The pink haired cutie asked — though, according to his name tag, his name was Kihyun.

“U-um, no he was busy today.” Changkyun replied flustered. He was surprised Kihyun even remembered him (it's not like he's been coming here every Friday since the beginning of time).

“Ah, I see. Well, what can I get you? The usual? Two scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream with extra chocolate chips?” Kihyun asked with a small excited smile.

“A-actually, I think I’m going to switch it up this week. Is there anything you recommend?” Changkyun replied, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. _“I'm actually talking to him! Not just letting Jooheon order for us while I cower in the back!”_

“Hmmm,” Kihyun thought for a minute, his finger resting on his chin. “I have an idea!” he exclaimed. “Let's make a deal.”

“W-what?” Changkyun asked, looking confused ~~and adorable~~.

“I’ll tell you my favorite flavor in exchange for your name.” Kihyun said with a tiny smirk.

Changkyun's eyes widened. “M-my name?” he asked dumbly.

“Yes, if you tell me your name I’ll tell you which flavor to order.” Kihyun repeated. “So, how about it?”

“Um, it's Changkyun,” the smaller boy mumbled. 

“What was that?” Kihyun asked, not having heard the younger boy’s answer.

“Changkyun. It's Lim Changkyun.” He replied, louder this time so that the pink haired male could hear. 

“Changkyun.” Kihyun repeated making Changkyun's heart flutter. He never thought the older male would ever know his name, much less say it in that beautiful honey voice he possessed. “Changkyun...I like it. It's cute. Just like you.” Kihyun winked sending Changkyun's heart into overdrive.

_“He winked and he called me cute oh dear lord I can die in peace now.”_ Changkyun internally screamed. He could feel his cheeks burning from the comment. “I’m not,” he managed to squeak out.

“You most definitely are,” Kihyun chuckled. “Also,” he paused. “Strawberry cheesecake is my favorite. I’m going to get you a scoop of that.” And with that Kihyun left the counter and walked over to the coolers to make Changkyun a scoop of his favorite ice cream.

“That’ll be $2.79,” he said as he handed Changkyun his ice cream. “Don't give me that face,” Kihyun whined as he saw Changkyun stare at him blankly. “Even though you're cute I still can't give it to you for free.”

“O-of course!” Changkyun stuttered, breaking out of his trance. He quickly grabbed his wallet and handed Kihyun the money. “Thank you, Kihyun.”

“It was my pleasure,” the pink haired male replied. “I hope I'll see you again next Friday.” Kihyun added, his cheeks faintly dusted with pink.

“Y-yeah, me too,” Changkyun agreed shyly and with that he bolted out of the store as fast as possible. It was safe to say that Changkyun would most definitely be coming back to see Kihyun next Friday.

 

(And despite Changkyun's love for his mint chocolate chip ice cream with extra chocolate chips, he might just have to say that strawberry cheesecake is his new favorite flavor.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably (hopefully) write a sequel/part two cause i have ideas and i know what i want to happen next but i'm also supposed to be writing a changki harry potter au and that hasn't happened yet so lmao. anyways bless u tricia for being my beta ily


End file.
